


【TSN/NYSM/DE】重返二十岁 07

by long_night



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_night/pseuds/long_night





	【TSN/NYSM/DE】重返二十岁 07

    可能因为喝了些酒，Daniel那天晚上久违地没有失眠，以至于他被楼下传来的声响吵醒时以为自己仍在梦中。

    “咚”

    像是有什么被摔倒地上又咕噜咕噜滚了几圈。

    Daniel打开床边的小夜灯，随手抄起客房里用于摆设的花瓶，轻手轻脚地出了房门，他下意识往主卧瞄了一眼，那张空旷的大床上只有凌乱的被单和月光。

    “大晚上不睡觉你在干嘛？”Daniel捏着眉心走下楼，光脚走在地板上实在是有些凉，但他现在只想把这个躺在地毯上的醉鬼弄回房间——Eduardo只披着件深色浴袍，浑身上下只有一条腰带是紧的，他就这样软绵绵地斜依着沙发坐在地上，手里正拿着一瓶酒往嘴里灌，旁边还倒着一个空瓶子，餐桌腿旁甚至还有一个。这酒Daniel虽然不认识，但一看外包装就很贵，他有点心痛，攒几个月钱都可能买不来一瓶的美酒居然被人拿来买醉。Daniel有些心虚的摸了摸鼻子，今晚Eduardo心情不好绝对跟他有关，他也不好意思就这么让人瘫在地板上，于是他蹲了下来，在Eduardo身边用一种温柔到做作的语气开口：“回房间睡觉好不好？你明天是不是还要上班。”

    他本来以为Eduardo会翻一个白眼然后让他滚远点，甚至最坏的可能，拿起酒瓶敲他的脑袋让他把那个原本的男朋友还回来。所以被Eduardo抱着扑倒在沙发上时，Daniel刚受过伤不久的大脑还是没太反应过来。

    “我梦到你忘记我了，”Eduardo委屈巴巴地开口，软糯的嗓音混杂着浓厚的酒味包裹着Daniel，不停地往他肩窝里钻，“你还去跟别人调情，说不想回家陪我。”

    你没做梦，但我没跟别人调情，再说你多大了还要人陪着，怕狼外婆把你叼走吗？Daniel脑补了一下被大灰狼叼着的嗷嗷大哭的Q版Eduardo，一不小心笑了出来，冷静下来后他觉得自己也被酒气熏得晕晕乎乎，谁叫此时的Eduardo像颗发酵的浆果一样又甜又酸，Daniel尝试着推了推他，却被Eduardo耍赖般抱得更紧了一点。

    “你为什么在梦里也要欺负我啊。”Eduardo“严重”控诉Daniel，并摆出一副“你必须哄我”的表情。

    “得了吧，他敢欺负你吗？你这幅娇生惯养的少爷脾气就是之前被宠坏了。”Daniel没好气的说。

    Eduardo有些疑惑地眨眨眼，“他？”似乎没想明白Daniel说的到底是谁。

    Daniel懒得跟醉鬼多话，推开Eduardo的肩膀便准备起身去睡觉：“你不睡我睡了啊，你爱躺沙发就躺着吧，反正这里比床差不到哪去。”

    不知道是哪句话戳中了Eduardo，他迅速地又一次把Daniel压倒，整个人很开心的在男人身上蹭来蹭去，仿佛一只渴望爱抚的猫咪，不，是狐狸精。

    “在这里做好不好？我想要了……”Eduardo凑上去亲吻Daniel的唇，压着男人腿部的膝盖也慢慢挪到那个脆弱的部位磨蹭。

    “老实睡觉去……别闹！”Daniel扭过头，Eduardo只亲到了侧脸上，带着香甜酒味的柔软双唇像一朵娇嫩的花，只这一下便让Daniel有些心跳加速。

    深呼吸，Daniel，你喜欢的是胸大腰细的美女，才不是硬邦邦的男人。Daniel努力回想着跟他共度激情夜晚的女人们，试图用那些火辣的身材唤醒自己作为纯正直男的灵魂，可脑子里全都是那股甜腻的酒香和柔软的唇瓣。

    “你硬了，Danny。”Eduardo舔着Daniel的下巴，不轻不重地揉捏着那根生机蓬勃的阴茎，将直男之魂击的粉碎。

 

    “唔………”Eduardo呜咽着跪在沙发旁吞吐Daniel的性器，硕大饱满的龟头一刻不停地撞击着他口腔里的软肉，Eduardo流着泪想将这根东西顶出去，却只能徒劳地一遍又一遍用舌头扫过敏感的柱身和马眼。

    “是你自己要吃的，呼……再含深一点，整根都要吞进去……”这的确不能怪他，Daniel享受着Eduardo的服务，心里还在给自己找借口。刚刚他们在沙发上扯来扯去的时候不小心滚了下来，他刚坐直身体，Eduardo就将他的睡裤扒了下来，Daniel便感觉自己的性器被包裹进一个温暖潮湿的地方。一切都是那么顺理成章，没人能在被口交的时候还假正经地拒绝，管这个人是男的还是女的，何况他还长得那么好看。艳红的嘴唇认真地包裹着自己的阴茎，眼睛和脸蛋都透露着情欲的红晕，于是Daniel便心安理得的享受起Eduardo的服务。

    “太大了……我不想吃了……”被欺负到眼睛通红的小少爷娇气地吐出那根东西，他真的不擅长做这个，只能撒娇地将脸贴在粗长的柱身上，同时眨巴着眼睛向男人讨饶，“真的吃不下嘛……”

    “那怎么办？”Daniel不满地用阴茎顶端戳着Eduardo的脸蛋，恶趣味地将龟头溢出的淫液涂抹到小少爷的嘴角上。

    Eduardo脸红红地抬头看着Daniel，刚给男人口交过的他散发着一股淫糜的气息，像一朵盛开的玫瑰，主动勾引Daniel采摘把玩。

    “回床上好不好？”Eduardo低声说着，“我能让你特别舒服哦。”

 

    Eduardo后悔了，他的确让Daniel舒服了，但这个横冲直撞的小混蛋几乎快把他给撕裂了。

    “呜……不行……”Eduardo想取回被Daniel扔到一边的润滑剂，却被男人捉回来。

    “怎么不行？”Daniel虽然没亲自体验过，但好歹知道男人之间如何做爱，他本以为自己会很排斥那个地方，但当Eduardo背对着他趴跪在床上，含着羞涩露出藏在挺翘臀瓣中的粉嫩入口时，他只觉得全身的热血都朝下身涌了过去。如果不是Eduardo太过凄惨的哭喊，他甚至想要直接捅进去。Daniel再一次将润滑剂扔到一边，尝试着将手指插进那过于狭小的入口，“我不喜欢用那玩意，直接把你操出水好不好？”

    Eduardo害怕的往后缩，过往的性爱中，Daniel每一次都在前戏上花相当多的时间，但即使如此，Daniel过于傲人的尺寸还是会在一开始让让Eduardo感到不适。“进不来的Danny，”Eduardo吓得声音都在抖，他扭动着想要将Daniel的指节挤出去，“真的……不行的……”

    Daniel思考了几秒，将被扔来扔去的润滑剂交到Eduardo手中，“那你自己来，我不会。”说着，他便好整以暇地准备观赏Eduardo开拓自己的过程。

    “这里真的能进去吗？”Daniel不可思议地看着在润滑剂的帮助下，那个紧闭着的穴口顺利地吃下Eduardo三根修长的手指，葱段似的手指在水光淋淋的穴口抽插，发出令人脸红心跳的咕啾水声。

    Eduardo闭着眼睛不理他，牙齿都快将自己的嘴唇咬破才能堪堪止住即将泄出的呻吟。Danny在看他自慰……这个认知让他浑身都泛起粉红色，血液在体内翻涌，每一寸皮肤都在叫嚣着得到Daniel的疼爱，不够，自己的手指远远不够，他想要Daniel的手，不，他想要Daniel的阴茎狠狠地贯穿他。

    “你之前是在装醉吧，演技太差了。”Daniel突然在他耳边吹了口气。

    “啊！”Eduardo发出一声过于淫媚的哭喊，他软绵绵地倒了下去，感觉Daniel抽出他还放在体内的手指，那个熟悉的性器便抵在穴口，缓慢而坚定地侵入了他。

     “太紧了……又没有水，我都找不到你的子宫口...”

    Daniel毫无技巧的一个劲往里捅，可无论他怎么冲撞，身下人的蜜穴却依旧像一团软绵绵的棉花一样，Daniel总觉得深处会有更甜美果实可以采摘。

    “我没有....啊......轻一点.....太重了.....太重....啊...”

    可Daniel完全无视他的求饶。

    Eduardo觉得自己要被Daniel插坏了，那根利器凶狠的进入他、贯穿他，带来的不适和疼痛远大于快感，本来处心积虑才谋划成功的做爱被只顾发泄的Daniel变成一次强奸。

    Eduardo狠狠推开Daniel，Daniel以为自己要被眼睛通红的斑比打一拳时候，Eduardo吻住了他，Daniel感觉自己的阴茎被一双手软温柔的手轻轻抚慰着，缓慢被推倒在床上，Eduardo坐了上来。

    “你不许动...”Eduardo深吸一口气，慢慢抬起臀部将Daniel的肉棒全部吃了进去。这个过程很缓慢，Daniel的手悄悄放到Eduardo的细腰上想将他摁下去，但Eduardo发现了他的小动作，含着泪水的眼睛毫无威慑力的瞪了Daniel。Daniel被这双眼睛看的又硬了几分。

    刚刚被Daniel用蛮力贯穿过，Eduardo吃进去的时候还是有些疼，

    可能刚才有些撕裂了

    Eduardo越想越觉得委屈，这个让自己这么委屈的罪魁祸首还在暗示性的揉捏着他的腰和臀瓣，催他快点动。

    你等着，J Daniel Atlas，等你想起来了，我就.....

    Eduardo还没想好他要怎么办，就被Daniel一巴掌拍在臀瓣上。“你不是要自己动吗？”

    “你！”Eduardo被这突如其来的一巴掌拍的面红耳赤，他原先和Daniel在床上没羞没臊的时候，被打着屁股喊daddy、sir也是常有的。但现在不一样，现在的Daniel只有“20”岁，连怎么扩张都需要他来教，这种举动让Eduardo有种被小很多的人欺负的感觉。

    “我什么？要我来？好啊。”说着Daniel就恶意的挺了挺腰，好笑的看着Eduardo呻吟着被顶的跌回他怀里。

    “不要....嗯....我自己来...唔...不要...”

    Eduardo手撑在Daniel胸膛上直起身子，好不容易摁住了这个“强奸犯”。

    “那你快点。”Daniel不动了，手却依旧不老实的揉捏Eduardo挺翘的屁股，手感太好了，舍不得放开。

    Eduardo又想瞪他，可这个恶劣的男人冲他一挑眉，Eduardo就软的没力气，只能不自然的挪开视线。刚刚挺动的几下弄得他也来了感觉。他们好久没做过了，出事之前就分开了快半个月，Daniel养伤又用了一段时间，说他不想是不可能的。Daniel之前的行为虽然太暴力，但毕竟是自己深爱的人，即使现在面对的是个混蛋，身体还是诚实的传达着Eduardo的内心：他太想念Daniel了。

    Eduardo尝试着自己动了一下，可以清晰的感受到那根他所熟悉的阴茎上每一根经络都在粗糙的碾压摩擦着他穴口的褶皱，穴壁的嫩肉不知满足的吸吮着硕大的龟头，用最热情的方式欢迎好久不见的伙伴，向来敏感的肠道竟然就因为这几下不轻不重的爱抚分泌了大量湿滑的液体，粘湿了二人紧密结合的部位。

    “好厉害...”Daniel被甜蜜的肉穴和爱液伺候的舒服极了，可刚才他自己操干Eduardo的时候只觉得干涩紧致，“男人也会出水吗？”

    “啊......闭嘴....”Eduardo细细的叫了几声，Daniel的问题让他脸红不已，明明是魔术师自己一手把他调教成现在这样的。他把头埋在Daniel肩窝里，缓缓磨蹭着臀部去寻找那个神秘的地方，他也不知道具体在哪里，可Daniel一找就能找到，当然，不是现在这个小混蛋Daniel。

    “小混蛋”嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，虽然还是很想自己控制性爱的节奏，但这种方式显然比刚才舒服多了，他也就乐得把主动权暂时交给Eduardo。现在他只需要欣赏美人在他身上着迷的吞吃肉棒的淫荡模样就好。

    “嗯....！那里....不要..！”肉棒顶端突然摩擦过一个地方，Eduardo被激的一下就绞紧了穴肉，细嫩的肠壁层层叠叠的缠绕着粗大的柱身，透明的体液全部浇在龟头上面，Daniel爽的头皮发麻，狠狠掐了一把阴茎根部才没射出来。

    “就是这？”Daniel回过神来，意识到刚刚差点被这个淫荡的斑比激的早泄这件事，恶狠狠的抓住Eduardo的臀部往自己胯下摁压，同时挺腰撞击着那个足以令Eduardo疯狂的小点。

    “不要......啊！放...放开我....啊啊啊.....呜呜呜.....放......太快啊啊....”

    Eduardo尖叫着被迫在Daniel身上接受操干，男人自从找到那个点后就一直用力碾磨那里，壮硕的龟头毫不留情的反复摁压戳刺敏感点，感受着Eduardo一下又一下的颤栗和被操爽了的浪叫。

    可Daniel还不想放过他。

    “说啊，这是不是你的敏感点？操这里你特别有感觉对不对？”Daniel揉捏着Eduardo的臀部，在雪白的臀瓣上布满鲜红的手印，“你能用后面高潮吗？”

    Eduardo伸手捂住了Daniel的嘴巴，他不要再听了，也不许男人再说了。

    他害羞的模样极大的取悦了Daniel，尤其是那双含泪的眼睛看的他只想亲吻，但嘴唇被捂住了。

    所以Daniel直接舔上了Eduardo的手心。

    “呜....”Eduardo一颤，直直的撞进了Daniel的视线里，那双他迷恋的蓝色眼睛正像过去那样含着笑看他，温柔的好像眼里装着全世界。

    “Dan.....danny...”Eduardo忍了好久的眼泪突然就掉了下来，他拿开手，小心的，珍视的吻上Daniel的嘴唇，主动送上自己柔软的唇舌。

    Daniel看着Eduardo闭上眼睛舔着自己的唇瓣，乖巧的样子让他心里燃起了一股无名的火。他将身上的Eduardo掀翻摆出趴跪的姿势，像之前那样只顾将自己的肉棒往里抽插，强奸一样用力的动作让Eduardo哭喊出声。

    “Danny！疼……啊，好疼呜呜……Danny不要这样……唔唔唔”

    很快Eduardo便喊不出来了，他被Daniel捂住嘴巴，所有的哭求和呻吟都被手掌挡了回去，化作泪水在Eduardo脸颊上流淌，滚烫的眼泪仿佛要灼烧Daniel的手背，但他依旧狠狠地捂住那片可怜的唇瓣。

    直到射出来的时候，Daniel才肯松手。Eduardo捂着肚子接受着滚烫的精液喷洒在敏感的内壁上。他被Daniel翻了过来，眼前莫名其妙发脾气的男人轻抚着他的脸。

    “疼不疼？都红了。”他也不知道为什么突然就那么生气。

    Eduardo闭上眼睛，他觉得好累。Daniel把他抱在怀里，他推了推，没推动。

 

    “我饿了，”Eduardo抽抽鼻子，看都不看他，“你去给我做点吃的。”他轻轻踹了Daniel一脚，体内灌得满满的精液不像之前那样让他既充实又满足，反而让他不自在。

    “我会做饭？？？”

    Eduardo奇怪的看着他，“你不是从小就会做饭吗？在福利院里就是你做给其他小朋友吃。”

    “.....福利院里有院长和阿姨做饭，不会轮到我们做的。”

    “你长大之后为了省钱就一直自己做饭。”

    “不，我选择点外卖。”

    ........

    “所以...”Daniel想了想，“30岁的我每天做饭给你吃，还跟你说我从小就做。目的是不让你知道我根本不会，是为了追你才学的。”

    “Romantic，”Daniel评价道，“你怎么又哭了？！”

    不知道为什么， Daniel觉得自己快要被气死了。

 

【TBC】


End file.
